Old Bradshaw’s Timetable
Old Bradshaw’s Timetable, best known as the Timetable (時刻表 Jigokuhyō), is a Phantom Book used by Heizer Hayling to board a train that derailed twelve years in the past. Hugh also exploited its powers to prevent a derailment. In the manga, the Phantom Book is titled Old-Bloodshow’s Railway Guide. It's present in the ''Timetable'' story. It’s a simple and thick timetable.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 1 ,volume 5. __TOC__ Background Hugh and Dalian examined a magazine brought by Kamilla featuring reports about ghost trains. They saw a man reading a book in one of the photos. Heizer Hayling had got his hands on the Timetable and planned to use the Phantom Book to board a train from twelve years in the past, when the fireman was attacked by an escaped prisoner, resulting in a derailment that killed many passengers. The manga reveals that Heizer received the Timetable from Rasiel.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 10. The Phantom Book is based on Bradshaw's, a series of railway timetables and travel guide books initiated by English publisher George Bradshaw in 1839.Bradshaw's Guide. (2017, October 8). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 16:55, January 13, 2018, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bradshaw%27s_Guide&oldid=804413524 Powers The Phantom Book grants the power of time travel to a certain extent. After all, it’s a guide with registers of the schedules of all railway services, past and future. As long as the user is next to a place where a railway is or was, he can summon any train that had already been operated on it, along with its original passengers. When a train is called forth by the Timetable, anyone can go aboard it and be transported to the past. Inside the conjured vehicle, it’s even possible to change the fate of the people aboard and, consequently, the present world. The Phantom Book can also be applied when the user wants to travel on a railway that only exists in the future. Plot Heizer appeared holding a book in a photo that was featured in a magazine that talked about ghost trains. After noticing that, Hugh and Dalian decided to investigate the Granholm Station, where a luxurious train that shouldn’t exist was seen running at a high speed. Heizer also shows up with the Timetable on his left hand. He boards the ghost train as it speeds by the platform. Hugh and Dalian follow after him. Heizer is restrained by a detective, who suspects him of being an escaped prisoner. Dalian approaches them to ask about the Timetable. Before she can pick the Phantom Book from under the sofa, the detective confiscates it as evidence of a possible crime. The fireman identifies himself as Heizer Hayling, the responsible for operating the locomotive twelve years ago. The train and the people aboard were part of the past. Heizer was trying to prevent the derailment caused by Jiryis and change the fate of those passengers. The events of that day are repeated, so Heizer’s only option to solve the problem is to decouple the passenger cars from the out-of-control locomotive, sacrificing himself in the process. Since the emergency brakes were overheated, the train was still accelerating downhill towards a steep cliff. However, Dalian wouldn’t let Heizer’s efforts be in vain. The Timetable on her hands reveals that, in the future, a bifurcation could take them to a new railway used by freight trains carrying slate from the top of the mountain. Hugh chooses this railway service, avoiding the imminent derailment. He and Dalian return to their era as the illusion around becomes unstable. They are transported back to Granholm, which now is a prospering and important station. The passengers, including Kamilla’s mother, were saved thanks to Heizer’s heroism. The Phantom Book was clasped in Dalian’s hands. It was probably sealed inside the Labyrinth Library. Bifurcation.png|Dalian reveals the existence of a railway from the future. Railway of Light (2).jpg|Hugh and Dalian return to their era as the illusion of the Timetable goes out of control. In the manga adaptation, the Timetable releases a threatening dark energy when touched by the detective, as if rejecting the man. Hugh shoots it to no avail. The magic pushes a conductor through the window out of the train. As the owner of the Phantom Book, Heizer manages to close it shut. He takes the Timetable with him to the driver’s compartment. He hands it over to Hugh before sacrificing himself to stop the train. During his last moments, it’s revealed that he received the Phantom Book from a mysterious little girl. Before using the Timetable, Hugh opens the gate to the Labyrinth Library on Dalian’s chest. Timetable Curse.jpg|The detective unleashes the Timetable curse. Ryze's final.jpg|During his last moments, Heizer recollects about the little girl who gave him the Phantom Book. Trivia * A train that travels in time appears in the 1990 American science fiction film Back to the Future Part III.Back to the Future Part III. (2018, January 12). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 00:18, January 17, 2018, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Back_to_the_Future_Part_III&oldid=820000180 References Category:Phantom Books